This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-66123 filed on Oct. 29, 2002 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a camera, and more particularly, to a camera method in which photographing control is performed according to the operation by a user when the user sets a photographing mode and setting control to set operation conditions to fit to oneself according to the manipulation by the user when the user sets a menu mode, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical cameras, for example, digital cameras, since various functions are provided, the size of an on-screen display (OSD) menu decreases to display the functions on a small screen of a display panel. Since the size of the OSD menu is fixed in the typical cameras, it is very difficult for persons with impaired vision, the elderly, and the visually disabled to use the camera.
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,027 discloses a video display appliance which displays various states on a screen of a display panel DS using an OSD menu function. However, although OSD related techniques for video display appliances are applied to the typical cameras, since the size of the OSD menu cannot be adjusted, persons with impaired vision, the elderly, and visually impaired persons have difficulty using the cameras.